


«В самом центре метели» или Третье января 1826 года

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Analysis, Chernigov Regiment revolt | Восстание Черниговского полка, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Historical Figures, Single work, Southern Society | Южное общество, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Как вы могли заметить по нашим летним работам, наша команда имеет особый интерес к отслеживанию хаотических перемещений, расходящихся кругами по воде от эпицентра восстания Черниговского полка. Сегодня мы более внимательно посмотрим на хаотические перемещения по полю «между деревнями Устимовкою и Королевкою», где восставший полк встретил правительственные войска.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Союз Спасения: Челлендж 2021





	1. Источники

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата в заголовке - из стихотворения Екатерины Лебедевой (Kemenkiri) [«Тобольск. Сказка сыну»](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/27527452/chapters/67318852?view_adult=true).
> 
>  **Размещение:** со ссылкой на выкладку, после деанона – с указанием автора.
> 
>  **Предупреждение:** Это и правда челлендж, не только для нас – но и для вас!

_Подавая сигналы в рог,  
_ _Будь всегда справедлив, но строг_ 1.

Источники по интересующему нас вопросу можно условно разделить на две группы. Первая – это материалы следствия над декабристами, т.е. показания участников событий 3-го января. Наибольшей проблемой в работе с источниками этого рода является даже не объяснимая окружающей обстановкой неискренность подследственных или же их стремление к умолчанию в каких-либо вопросах. Ключевая проблема заключается в том, что для следствия сюжет восстания Черниговского полка не слишком интересен. Если вам подобный подход кажется странным, направляем вас к нашей летней работе **«Как устроен приговор»** 2, где, насколько это возможно, объяснены эта и прочие странности следствия и суда. Нам же остается лишь отметить, что за все время петербургского следствия сюжету восстания посвящено не больше 3-4 реплик от каждого из его участников – Сергея и Матвея Муравьевых-Апостолов и Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина. Что касается военно-судной комиссии, собранной в штабе 1-ой армии в городе Могилеве, для процесса над остальными офицерами восставшего полка, то в ее материалах подробностей о происходящем 3-го января еще меньше. Следствие в основном фокусировалось на обстоятельствах начала и развития восстания, а не на моменте его разгрома. В силу этих причин из всего массива переписки и делопроизводства 1-ой армии о восстании Черниговского полка наибольший интерес для нас представляет рапорт генерал-майора Гейсмара, командовавшего правительственными войсками в момент подавления восстания.

Ко второй группе источников относятся мемуары участников и свидетелей событий 3-го января. Здесь у нас есть возможность посмотреть на происходящее с двух сторон – и со стороны восставших, и со стороны правительственных сил. Важным для наших целей является рассказ подполковника принца Оранского гусарского полка И.И. Левенштерна, который принимал непосредственное участие в подавлении восстания. Он рассказывает о восстании в откровенном и доверительном письме к своему другу, написанном вскоре после событий. Более отдаленный взгляд отражает повествование А.И. Михайловского-Данилевского, военного писателя и историка, который занимался в основном историей наполеоновских войн, однако оставил нам и заметку **«О вступлении на престол Николая I»** , вернее о происходящем в тот момент на юге. Хоть он сам и не был очевидцем восстания, но детали происходящего он описывает со слов очевидцев, что позволяет нам считать его рассказ достаточно достоверным. Огромную ценность представляют мемуары Иосифа Руликовского, владельца и постоянного жителя Мотовиловки, где в разгар восстания встречали Новый 1826 год революционные роты Черниговского полка. Их публикатор, В.М. Базилевич, говорит о Руликовском и его записках так: _«Автор их был не только современником, но и очевидцем многих событий, о которых он повествует. Он был лично знаком со многими участниками восстания и прекрасно знал ту местность, где происходило оно. Воспоминания Иосифа Руликовского выделяются среди мемуарной литературы о восстании декабристов на Украине тем, что составитель их не принадлежал ни к одной из боровшихся сторон и пытался сохранить позицию беспристрастного стороннего наблюдателя»._

Из декабристских мемуаров в нашем распоряжении имеется ряд документов, каждый из которых имеет свои особенности. Записки Матвея Муравьева-Апостола сложны для читателя тем, что они состоят из множества не вполне завершенных и не всегда связанных между собой фрагментов. Ключевым для нас является рассказ **«Восстание Черниговского полка»** , который Матвей Иванович продиктовал по прочтении напечатанных в «Русском Архиве» в 1871 году документов, преимущественно официальных, чтобы рассказать о восстании и о роли в нем его братьев. Содержащие в себе интересные факты, эти мемуары окрашены авторской интерпретацией мотивов поведения действующих лиц, с которой мы не всегда можем согласиться, опираясь на другие источники. Еще одно свидетельство очевидца, «Записка о Сухинове», составленная В.Н. Соловьевым, при всей точности и аккуратности мемуариста заключает в себе ту же проблему, что и материалы следствия: подробности событий 3-го января занимают в этом рассказе не более трех фраз. Завершают список декабристских свидетельств два рассказа, записанные со слов участников восстания. Роль историков взяли на себя И.И. Горбачевский, автор труда по истории Общества Соединенных славян, где восстание Черниговского полка является одним из эпизодов, и Ф.Ф. Вадковский, автор краткого рассказа «Белая церковь», посвященного исключительно восстанию. Оба рассказа строятся на свидетельствах В.Н. Соловьева, А.А. Быстрицкого и А.Е. Мозалевского (более никого из участников восстания Черниговского полка в Петровском заводе не было), но заметно различаются по стилю. Рассказ Вадковского его публикатор Ю.Г. Оксман характеризует так: «Протокольный характер повествования, свободного от всяких художественных прикрас, фиксирует внимание исследователя и читателя **«Белой Церкви»** на основных этапах похода, освещаемого, так сказать, изнутри, а строгая взаимная проверка сообщаемых каждым из информаторов Ф.Ф. Вадковского материалов поднимает еще более историческую значимость всех показаний **«Белой Церкви»**. Горбачевский же более чем склонен к _«художественным прикрасам»_ , что заставляет подчас сомневаться в достоверности его данных, но напрасно: несмотря на определенную литературность повествования, его мемуары довольно-таки точны в том, что касается излагаемых фактов.

На этом список свидетельств «первого круга», то есть очевидцев и ближайших к ним мемуаристов, завершен. Возможно, мы упускаем из виду некие обстоятельства, фигурирующие в мемуарах лиц, более отдаленных от интересующих нас событий, – а документов такого плана немало, даже и уже опубликованных. Однако в силу того, что их достоверность заведомо ниже, чем достоверность рассматриваемых нами документов, оставим их пока что в стороне и попробуем выстроить единую картину на основании перечисленных выше свидетельств.

* * *

1\.  Этот и следующие эпиграфы взяты из «Военных афоризмов» Козьмы Пруткова. ↑

2\. [«Как устроен приговор»](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674049?view_full_work=true)© fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020, kemenkiri ↑


	2. Действующие лица

_Что рота на взводы разделяется,  
_ _В этом никто не сомневается._

Черниговский полк, как и все армейские пехотные полки на интересующий нас момент, состоит из двух батальонов. Полк при этом является административно-хозяйственной единицей, а тактической, боевой единицей является именно батальон. Каждый батальон пехотного полка состоит из гренадерской роты и трех мушкетерских рот, подробнее о том, что означают эти слова и чем различаются задачи разных видов рот, мы скажем ниже. 

В восстании приняли участие шесть с половиной рот, то есть весь батальон Сергея Муравьева (2-ая гренадерская и 4-ая, 5-ая и 6-ая мушкетерская роты) и часть первого батальона: 1-ая гренадерская рота к восстанию не присоединилась, из 1-ой мушкетерской присоединилась лишь часть, в полном или почти полном составе участвовали в восстании 2-ая и 3-ья мушкетерские роты.

Горбачевский, предваряя рассказ о событиях 3-го января аналогичными расчетами, говорит:

> _«Полагая, круглым счетом, в роте по 140 человек с унтер-офицерами, в 6-ти ротах было 840 человек. К сему должно прибавить взвод мушкетеров 1-й роты, которые в числе 70 человек соединились в Мотовиловке с полком, и 60 музыкантов, ставших в роты своих товарищей по собственному желанию. Следовательно, вся сила С. Муравьева состояла из 970 человек нижних чинов и пяти офицеров: а именно: барона Соловьева, Щепиллы, Кузьмина, Сухинова и Быстрицкого. Кроме сих офицеров, находились при нем Бестужев-Рюмин, Матвей и Ипполит Муравьевы-Апостолы»._

Уточним его данные по ведомости, составленной дежурным по штабу 3-го корпуса. Согласно ей, на поле боя _«с оружием в руках»_ было взято 895 солдат, унтер-офицеров, музыкантов и денщиков, не считая шестерых убитых и 11 человек, которые пропали без вести, но потом разысканы. Данный подсчет также подтверждается «Списком Черниговского полка воинским чинам, взятым в шайке подполковника Муравьева-Апостола», опубликованном в VI томе серии **«Восстание декабристов»** , где данные не просуммированы, зато все участники событий перечислены поименно. 

Попробуем количественно выразить моральное состояние полка перед столкновением, выяснив, какое количество солдат к утру 3-го января уже _«уклонилось от мятежника»_. Здесь данные VI тома вносят некоторую путаницу, т.к. в число _«уклонившихся»_ включаются все, кто не был взят в поле _«с оружием в руках»_. Если отбросить тех, кто _«после сражения остался в селении Трилесах»_ или _«неизвестно где находится»_ , произведя подсчет вручную, обнаружим, что таковых будет 45 человек, из которых 12 человек уклонились «из селения Устиновки 3-го числа генваря», а до сражения это было или после, установить затруднительно, поскольку Устимовка – одно из ближайших к полю боя селений. Полагая таким образом, что число солдат, бежавших (или отставших) из полка до выхода в поле, около 50 человек, т.е. около 5% от общего числа, возьмем на себя смелость считать восставший полк вполне дееспособным.

Гораздо хуже дело обстояло с офицерами. Горбачевский перечисляет присутствующих. Чтобы оттенить его рассказ, сообщим читателю, что из числа так или иначе вовлеченных в предшествующие события восстания офицеров полка, десять уже оставили ряды восставших, таким образом, убыль офицеров – более 60%. Заметим к слову, что никто из оставивших мятежников не был членом тайных обществ, впрочем, как минимум двое из них с высокой долей вероятности были участниками предшествующих восстанию совещаний, и о степени их вовлеченности сложно судить с уверенностью, а среди оставшихся в строю членом тайных обществ не был Быстрицкий. Простившись на этом с теми, кто до поля _«между Устимовкой и Королевкой»_ не дошел, посмотрим еще раз на состав участников. 

Во главе восставшего полка стоит Сергей Муравьев-Апостол, из офицеров его батальона в строю остался лишь поручик Анастасий Кузьмин, ротный командир 5-ой мушкетерской роты (именно эта рота восстала первой). Поручик Иван Сухинов до своего перевода в Александрийский гусарский полк, состоявшегося за некоторое время до восстания, но исключительно на бумаге, был офицером 2-го батальона, С. Муравьев часто поручал ему учебные команды, подробнее о его карьере нам, к сожалению, ничего не известно.

В неполном первом батальоне также присутствуют три офицера – ротные командиры 2-ой и 3-ей мушкетерских рот штабс-капитан Вениамин Соловьев и поручик Михаил Щепилло. При 2-ой же роте находится подпоручик Андрей Быстрицкий, чья история отдельно занимательна. Дело в том, что начальство над ротой он принял 29 декабря по приказу майора Трухина. Заглянем в предысторию, чтобы очертить маршрут Быстрицкого и напомнить предшествующие выходу в поле 3-го января события. 

Майор Трухин (старший после командира полка Гебеля и подполковника Сергея Муравьева офицер в полку, командир 1-го батальона) получил известия об происшествии в Трилесах, где Соловьев, Сухинов, Щепилла и Кузьмин освободили братьев Муравьевых-Апостолов из-под ареста, по пути избив полкового командира Гебеля3, почти сразу же после этих событий – утром 29 декабря. Пока Сергей Муравьев начинал восстание, подняв 29 декабря квартировавшую в Трилесах же 5-ую мушкетерскую роту (роту Кузьмина), а утром следующего дня стоявшую на пути к Василькову в деревне Ковалевке 2-ую гренадерскую роту (поручика Петина, оставившего восставших утром 3.01), Соловьев и Щепилла поехали к своим ротам, чтобы присоединить их к восстанию. Их путь лежал через город Васильков, где, в силу нетрудоспособности Гебеля, Трухин выполнял его распоряжения. Распоряжения эти, согласно объяснениям самого Трухина, заключались в следующем: «роты 2-ю [Соловьева]4, 3 [Щепиллы] и 5 [Кузьмина, уже восставшую] мушкетерские поручить в командование благонадежным офицерам, а Щипиллу, Кузмина и барона Соловьева, арестовав, посадить на гоуптвахту, усилив ближайшими ротами караул [на городских заставах]». Быстрицкому, кроме 2-ой мушкетерской роты, достается также и приказание арестовать Соловьева и Щепиллу, «но за медленностью Быстрицкого сам он, Трухин, арестовал их и посадил на гауптвахту». Также Трухин успевает распорядиться о вызове в Васильков 3-ей и 4-ой мушкетерской роты. Быстрицкий же отправляется за 2-ой мушкетерской ротой. Она расположена дальше других, потому 3-я и 4-ая роты приходят в Васильков ночью с 29-го на 30-ое, 2-ая же присоединится к полку позже и уже в иных обстоятельствах.

Соединение полка играет на руку восставшим. Когда 30 января две мятежные роты приходят в Васильков, Трухин пытается силой привести их к покорности, но у него ничего не выходит: все присутствующие в городе роты переходят на сторону восставших, под арест отправляется уже Трухин. На следующий день все пять рот присутствуют при молебне и чтении Катехизиса, после чего выступает в Мотовиловку, куда уже 1 января Быстрицкий наконец-то приводит 2-ую мушкетерскую роту – и остается с восставшими до конца. От квартирующей в Мотовиловке 1-ой мушкетерской роты к восставшим присоединяется лишь половина, ее ротный командир капитан Вульферт с восставшими не сталкивается. Вызванная в Мотовиловку приказом уже Сергея Муравьева 1-ая гренадерская рота к восставшим не присоединяется и уходит из Мотовиловки. Весь день 1-го января восставшие проводят в Мотовиловке, после чего выдвигаются по дороге на Белую церковь и ночуют в Пологах. Утром 2-го января, изменив направление движения, полк выдвинулся по направлению к Трилесам.

Завершая перечень участников восстания, отметим, что вместе с братом и его полком весь этот путь проделывает Матвей Муравьев-Апостол, приехавший в гости к Сергею в Васильков незадолго до того, как все завертелось, а 31-го декабря в Василькове к Сергею и Матвею присоединяется их младший брат, Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол5. С 30-го декабря вместе с восставшими находится и Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин, составляющий с Сергеем, согласно авторитетному мнению6, «так сказать, одного человека». Никто из них к цепочке командования никакого отношения иметь не может, поскольку для солдат они – посторонние люди.

Понимание событий 3-го января будет неполным, если мы хотя бы кратко не скажем о причинах, побудивших Сергея Муравьева сначала выдвинуться к Белой церкви, а потом отказаться от этого намерения. В Белой церкви квартирует 17-ый егерский полк – а это единственный полк из тех, на чье содействие восставшие могли рассчитывать, с которым за время восстания удалось связаться: в Васильков 30 декабря приезжал прапорщик 17-го егерского полка Александр Вадковский и, согласно рассказу «Белая церковь», записанному его старшим братом Федором, дал обещание Муравьеву присоединить несколько рот к восстанию.

В Пологах же Сергей Муравьев, по его собственному показанию, «узнал, что из Б[елой] Церкви выступила вся пехота в Г[ород] Сквиру, и что я там никого не найду, кроме роты, содержащей Караул». При этом, согласно показанию Матвея Муравьева, восставшие узнают, что в Белой Церкви стоит артиллерия. Таким образом, изменение направления движения продиктовано как поиском союзников, так и избеганием столкновения с верными правительству войсками, и мы можем сказать, что столкновение 3-го января не стало большим сюрпризом для восставших. В пользу этого говорит и то, что большая часть офицеров покидает восставший полк вечером 2-го и утром 3-го января. Итак, покажем все вышесказанное на карте и перейдем к рассмотрению событий 3-го января.

_Схема из статьи Нечкиной «Общество соединенных славян», 1926, «Историк-Марксист» № 1._ [](https://images2.imgbox.com/2c/56/zopezMXR_o.jpg)

* * *

3\. Подробнее см. [Н. Соколова, Е. Лебедева. «Землемера бьют» (сетевая публикация)](http://decabristy-online.ru/research/issl2-prav-stati/zemlemera-byut/). ↑

4\. Здесь и далее при цитировании в квадратных скобках приводятся наши комментарии. Цитаты приводятся в той же орфографии, в которой они опубликованы; пунктуация исправлена на современную. ↑

5\. Подробнее о нем, его действиях и причинах, приведших его сюда в этот момент см. статью в нашей текущей выкладке: [Строго на Юг: невыдуманный Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wtf_unionofsalvation21_challenge/works/29342604). ↑

6\. Павла Пестеля. ↑


	3. Время и место действия

_ В летнее время, под тенью акации, _ _  
_ _ Приятно мечтать о дислокации. _

Утром 3-го января восставший полк выступает из Пологов. Точного времени выхода мы не знаем, но можем рассчитать его исходя из того, что несколько разных свидетельств указывает, что в Устиновку полк вступает около полудня. Там был устроен привал и, видимо, обед. Расстояние от Пологов до Устиновки – порядка 10 км. Вряд ли пехотному полку требуется больше трех-четырех часов для преодоления этого расстояния, значит, временем выхода следует считать 8-9 утра. Действия офицеров во время привала красочно описаны у Вадковского: _«Управляющий в Ковалевке г[осподин] Петровский пригласил к себе Муравьева и офицеров и с ними двух разжалованных Ракузу и Грахольского; у него обедали; он и семейство его оказали им очень радушный прием. Разобрали бумаги, которые были захвачены Гебелем и с уничтожением его достались Муравьеву; одними варили кофе, другие оставляли; в час по полудни выступили на Трилесы»._

Расстояние от Ковалевки до Трилес, предполагаемого пункта следующей ночевки, опять же, порядка 10 км. 

Световой день в окрестностях Киева в это время продолжается с 8.00 до 16.30, таким образом, примерно весь маршрут от Пологов до Трилес укладывается в это время. 

Руликовский рассказывает: 

> _ «Местность, где расположены Ковалевка, Устимовка и Поляниченцы – три больших села, тянется по левому берегу речки Каменки. Напротив Ковалевки – гребля [то же, что плотина; насыпь, перегораживающая путь воде], а на правом берегу речки, вправо над прудом, небольшой участок леса и большая пасека. Генерал, как передавали Гейсмар, но фамилию которого с уверенностью назвать не могу, за этим леском на горке поставил пехоту с артиллерией, а под самым лесом спрятал кавалерию и в таком боевом порядке ожидал повстанцев».  _

Он же пишет и о времени столкновения, на наш взгляд, неточно: 

> _ «В то время как это происходило под Ковалевкой, корпусный генерал [Рот], все еще стоявший вследствие плохой погоды со своим отрядом в Фастове, в одиннадцать часов выступил оттуда. Однако едва вышел он за околицу, как послышались пушечные выстрелы, которые слышали также и жители Фастова и Мотовиловки, что расположены почти на одинаковом расстоянии от Ковалевки».  _

Руликовский как местный житель очень точен в описании населенных пунктов и рельефа, но 3-го января он сам находится в Киеве, и поэтому сам выстрелов не слышит, как и не видит выступления Рота из Фастова, а пишет об этом с чужих слов. Поэтому позволим себе пренебречь его указанием на время и вернуться к тому, что полк выступает из Устимовки около часа дня. Говорить о дороге, по которой идет восставший полк, мы можем на основании записок Горбачевского. Мемуарист упрекает Сергея Муравьева за то, что тот выступил через поле, имея возможность двигаться через деревни, где он мог бы найти укрытие от кавалерии и артиллерии, предполагая, что Гейсмар не стал бы сжигать деревни. Возможно, Сергей Муравьев думал о правительственных войсках хуже, но выбор дороги говорит о том, что командир восставшего полка сознательно шел на столкновение. 

Приведем полностью интересующий нас фрагмент: 

> _ «С. Муравьев со своим отрядом, оставив вправо и влево дороги, идущие из Ковалевки в Трилесы, чрез деревни, для сокращения пути избрал дорогу, проложенную прямо через степь (дорога, лежащая вправо, из Ковалевки в Трилесы идет через деревни Пилиничинцы, Фаменовку и Королевку; они соединяются между собою и составляют как бы одно селение до самых Трилес, влево дорога лежит через деревню Устиновку). Полк, сомкнутый в полувзводную команду, медленно двигался вперед; не выходя из околицы (в Киевской губернии загороженные около деревни на большое пространство пастбищные места назывались околицами), и, прошедши от Ковалевки не более 6 верст, между солдатами распространился слух, будто бы пушечное ядро убило в обозе крестьянина с лошадью». _

Комментарии в скобках принадлежат самому Горбачевскому. Вадковский, чей рассказ, так же, как и мемуары Горбачевского, основан на свидетельствах Соловьева и Быстрицкого, пишет лаконичнее: «На 6-й версте от Ковалевки послышался первый выстрел. Муравьев остановил людей и построил во взводную колонну справа». Гейсмар – Руликовский не ошибается, генерала, командующего отрядом, встретившим мятежников, зовут именно так – комментирует, что «им оставалось пройти не более трех верст, чтобы достичь леса и прилегающих к нему деревень». Лес мы видим на левом берегу реки Каменки, за деревнями Королевкой и Пилиповкой (она же Филипповка). Рискнем предположить, что в означенное время он есть и на правом берегу.

На основании всех этих свидетельств отметим на карте предполагаемое место встречи восставшего полка с правительственным отрядом. Карта с нужной детализацией дорог появляется только в 1868 году, будем опираться на нее, за неимением более близкой по времени. 

Маршрут восставшего полка отмечен красной стрелкой, правительственных сил – зеленой.

_Трехверстовая карта Шуберта. Киевская губерния._

_Карту можно скачать целиком:[здесь](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/09/QLEmCUfi_o.png)_

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/ab/09/QLEmCUfi_o.png)

Что касается времени столкновения, можем предположить, что происходит это около двух-трех часов дня, основываясь на том, что из Устимовки полк выходит около часа дня и проходит от нее порядка пяти верст (то есть чуть больше пяти километров). Единственным источником, на который здесь можно опереться для подтверждения наших расчетов, служит фраза Матвея, появляющаяся в его заметках во время следствия: _«Брат Ипполит скончался 3 января 1826 года в воскресенье в три часа пополудни похорон[ен] в деревне Трилесов Киевской губернии»._


	4. Намерения сторон

_Пусть тебя навылет ранят,_ _  
_ _Марш вперед на вражий штаб…_

Главным действующим лицом с правительственной стороны является командир 3-го пехотного корпуса Лонгин Осипович Рот. Он узнает о восстании Черниговского полка 31-го декабря, находясь в Белой Церкви. Черниговский полк в этот момент выдвигается из Василькова в Мотовиловку. В своем рапорте, поданном главнокомандующему 1-ой армией графу Сакену после всех этих событий, Рот описывает свои меры на интересующем нас направлении так: 2-го января _«1-й и 4-й эскадроны принца Оранского полка заняли по повелению моему селение Трилесы; для командования оными я послал подполковника Левенштерна»_. Затем, _«получив ночью [со 2-го на 3-ье января] новые известия о бунтовщиках, я приказал генерал-майору барону Гейсмару отправиться в 2 часа по полуночи с 2-м и 6-м эскадронами Мариупольского полка и двумя орудиями [конно-артиллерийской роты] № 5 из Мохначки в Трилесы (куда я был намерен быть со всем отрядом); при том предписано было мною генерал-майору барону Гейсмару принять в свое командование эскадроны подполковника Левенштерна и идти по направлению к Пологам и Гребенкам, около коих мест Муравьев-Апостол должен был находиться»_.

Эскадрон – это кавалерийский аналог роты; таким образом, численно правительственные силы уступают восставшему полку, однако в их распоряжении есть существенное преимущество: артиллерия. 

Обратим внимание читателя на два имени, уже упомянутых в списке источников, где перечислены значимые для нас документы: рапорт генерал-майора Федора Климентьевича Гейсмара, командующего этим отрядом, и изложенный по горячим следам в письме другу рассказ подполковника Ивана Ивановича Левенштерна (командующего двумя эскадронами Белорусского принца Оранского гусарского полка7) становятся для нас важными свидетельствами «с другой стороны», поскольку записаны очевидцами. Прочие рапорты – Рота и других генералов 1-ой армией, увы, основываются лишь на пересказах, и потому менее достоверны и редко содержат новые факты, из-за чего мы почти не включаем их в рассмотрение.

Левенштерн излагает, какие инструкции он получил от Рота накануне встречи с мятежниками: _«солдат следует щадить, офицеров же беспощадно рубить»_. Будем считать эту инструкцию определяющей поведение правительственных войск. С восставшими же, как всегда, все несколько сложнее. 

Среди множества более или менее устранимых противоречий существует одно принципиальное различие, наиболее интересное для нас в данном сюжете – это различие мнений в вопросе, что же собирался делать Сергей Муравьев, встретив противника. Первая версия предполагает, что Сергей Муравьев намеревался сдаться, однако картечь помешала ему это сделать, вторая версия, признавая по-прежнему роль картечи в неудаче предприятия, предполагает, что он был готов вступить в бой.

Рассмотрим, откуда происходят эти версии.

В показаниях первую, мирную, версию озвучивает Михаил Бестужев Рюмин ( _«Не желая начинать междуусобной войны, Муравьев и я, находящияся в голове колонны, мы велели положить оружие, предпочитая жертвовать собою»; «Муравьев предпочел лучше пожертвовать собой, чем начать междоусобную войну. Он заставил войска сложить оружие»_ ). Причины говорить так очевидны: не зная заранее, что для следствия участие в _«мятеже воинском»_ будет наименее существенной виной, Бестужев пытается всячески уменьшить значение этого мятежа. Ему больше в мемуарах, но и более или менее в показаниях вторит Матвей Муравьев-Апостол. В мемуарах история изложена так: _«Сергей Иванович решился прекратить неравный бой и спасти свою команду от неминуемой погибели, и приказал поставить ружья в козлы. Солдаты, повинуясь ему, не понимали, с каким намерением начальник остановил их на походе. Сергей Иванович им сказал, что виноват перед ними, что, возбудив в них надежду на успех, он их обманул. Артиллеристам Сергей Иванович стал махать белым платком и тут же упал, пораженный картечью»_. В показаниях его белый платок отсутствует, да и намерение сдаться не вполне выражено, он упирает лишь на то, что полк не сопротивлялся правительственным войскам: _«После перваго выстрела люди наши побросали ружия» или «После нескольких выстрелов из пушек солдаты бросили оружие, не делая ни малейшаго сопротивления. Мой брат Сергей, вставший перед стрелявшими в нас пушками, был ранен в голову картечью»_.

Следственному комитету «мирная» версия не близка, и потому он повторно спрашивает: так собирался Сергей Муравьев сдаваться или же призывал полку атаковать пушки? Однако вопрос по своей формулировке относится к моменту уже после ранения, и потому дает возможность Михаилу Бестужеву отвечать так: _«Когда картечный выстрел поверг Муравьева без чувства на землю, я приказал колонне бросить оружие»_ и, кроме того, допускает оговорку: _«С тех пор мы с Сергеем Муравьевым о Королевском деле рта не раскрывали, и посему, какое у него было намерение, мне неизвестно»_. Матвей же вообще не говорит конкретно о намерениях Сергея: _«Брат построил етих шесть рот в взводную колону и стал впереди колоны и пошел на встречу отряду. – Тут два конныя орудии были выставлены против нас. С начала они пустили одно ядро на елевацию через колону. – Солдаты тут же остановились и стали роптать на брата. Брат сказал: вперед! но отряд, видя, что ето шесть рот все стоят выстроивши, пустил картечию, брат Сергей упал раненый в голову»_.

Оговорим отдельно, что в данном контексте нахождение Сергея Муравьева _«впереди колонны»_ не следует расценивать никак: по нормам своего времени и в парадном, и в боевом построении место командующего – перед фронтом или же во главе колонны.

Что касается следственных показаний других участников восстания, хоть сколько-то заметную реплику мы встречаем только в материалах Могилевской военно-судной комиссии о Сухинове. _«При выступлении из Ковалевки встречены были они гусарским отрядом, и хотя против оного Муравьев построил колонну; но по первому в них выстрелу из орудия, он, Сухинов, видя совсем несогласное сказанному Муравьевым, бросился с некоторыми нижними чинами бежать»_. Версия Сухинова таким образом довольно близка к версии Матвея на следствии: раз уж не получается представить свои намерения полностью мирными, сделаем упор на непродолжительности сопротивления.

Сергей Муравьев на первый взгляд выглядит автором жутковатой промежуточной версии: _«Я привел роты мною водимые в порядок, приказал Солдатам не стрелять, а итти прямо на пушки, и двинулся вперед со всеми оставшимися офицерами»_. С одной стороны, полк строится в боевой порядок, с другой стороны, Сергей Муравьев приказывает не стрелять. Кажущееся противоречие легко объясняется реалиями мира: все пехотные уставы соответствующего времени не допускали стрельбы на ходу8.

Устранив это противоречие, получаем первый раз озвученную «боевую» версию. Сергей Муравьев остался бы одиноким ее носителем, если бы не был поддержан представителями правительственной стороны. Генерал-майор Гейсмар в рапорте о подавлении Черниговского восстания сообщает: _«Мятежники на наших глазах зарядили ружья, выстроились в каре и направились скорым шагом по направлению к моим орудиям»_. Он первым указывает на относительно длительное сопротивление восставшего полка: «При первых выстрелах они держались сравнительно в порядке, но уже при 7-ом и 8-ом выстрелах пришли в окончательное смятение и бросились бежать порознь вправо и влево». К его рапорту мы еще неоднократно вернемся для установления подробностей происходящего на поле боя. Его поддерживает и Левенштерн: _«Мятежники двинулись с примкнутыми штыками на нашу батарею»_ , и его ничуть не удивляет отсутствие выстрелов в данной ситуации, поскольку он вполне знаком с реалиями, описанными нами выше. Финальным резюме взгляда с правительственной стороны можно назвать изложение событий 3-го января Михайловским-Данилевским:

> _«Когда Черниговский полк увидел себя в необходимости пробиваться сквозь гусаров, против них стоявших, то, построившись в каре, он пошел с примерным мужеством на них; офицеры находились впереди. Я это слышал от того самого гусарского подполковника, который командовал эскадронами, посланными против Муравьева; он присовокупил, что он удивился храбрости черниговских солдат и опасался даже одно время, чтобы они не отбили орудий, из которых по ним действовали, ибо они подошли к ним на близкое расстояние»._

Следующий виток противоборства «мирной» и «боевой» версий наступает уже во время создания декабристских мемуаров. Версию Матвея Муравьева мы уже видели, и вряд ли она нуждается в большем опровержении, чем сравнение его мемуаров и показаний. Горбачевский же в своих мемуарах говорит о построении полка в боевой порядок, но ничего не говорит о намерении захватить пушки, кроме удивленного комментария:

> _«В **«Annuaire historique»** 9 за 1826 г. напечатано показание самого С. Муравьева, который объясняет сие дело таким образом: «Я привел мои роты в состояние боевой готовности; я им приказал наступать на пушки, и т. д.» Неизвестно, почему так написал С. Муравьев. Двояким образом можно объяснить сие: или – он нехорошо помнил все подробности, происходившие вокруг него; или – желание облегчить наказание солдат, которых он увлек за собою, заставило его объяснить сие дело, оправдывая более солдат и обвиняя себя. – Быстрицкий, Сухинов и Соловьев говорят, что ничего подобного не происходило и они не слыхали сих распоряжений от С. Муравьева»._

Так, столкнувшись с версией Сергея Муравьева, Горбачевский относится к ней недоверчиво, призывая в свидетели Быстрицкого, Сухинова и Соловьева, которые «говорят, что ничего подобного не происходило». Оговорим все же, что Горбачевский и Сухинов не имели возможности ничего обсудить после Черниговского восстания, так что его мнение он может знать только в пересказах Соловьева или Мозалевского. Однако суть не в этом. Вадковский, основываясь на рассказах все тех же Соловьева и Быстрицкого, записывает следующее: «На 6-й версте от Ковалевки послышался первый выстрел. Муравьев остановил людей и построил во взводную колонну справа. … Приближаясь на известное расстояние к небольшому возвышению, из-за которого действовали два орудия, Муравьев предположил рассыпать стрелков и под огнем их атаковать орудия». Если принять слова и Вадковского, и Горбачевского на веру, получится, что злые люди Соловьев и Быстрицкий рассказали о намерении С. Муравьева первому, но не второму. Однако ниже мы попробуем предложить читателю версию, объясняющую даже эту неувязку. Подводя итоги, мы однозначно останавливаемся на «боевой» версии.

* * *

7\.  Этот полк имеет два наименования: изначально это Белорусский гусарский полк, который, по шефу полка, также называется полком принца Оранского. Отсюда и сочетание «Белорусский принца Оранского гусарский полк». Принц Оранский при этом не является Белорусским, как могло бы показаться :) ↑

8\.  И вот почему: пехотное ружье 1808 г. при калибре 7 линий (17,8 мм) имело длину со штыком 1888 мм и вес 4,74 кг (мы не можем с уверенностью сказать, что Черниговский полк вооружен именно такими, но любые аналоги вряд ли будут заметно отличаться). Но сложность не только в этом. Приведем описание процесса стрельбы по описанию Ульянова в книге «Регулярная пехота 1801-1855»: «По команде «к заряду» солдат поворачивался вполоборота направо и брал ружье в левую руку так, чтобы приклад находился под локтем правой руки, а конец ствола – на уровне глаз. Далее следовала команда «По команде с патроном, чехлы долой, заряжай», разделявшаяся на шесть приемов и на ряд темпов (обученные солдаты, как правило, заряжали ружья по команде «жай!», без разделения на приемы и темпы). Солдат большим пальцем правой руки открывал полку, снимал чехол с огнива и подворачивал его под ружейный ремень; затем он правой рукой открывал суму и вытаскивал патрон, стараясь не выронить при этом другие патроны; поднеся патрон ко рту, скусывал верхнюю часть патрона до самого пороха, сыпал порох на полку и тремя пальцами правой руки закрывал полку. После этого он брал ружье правой рукой (в которой держал также и патрон) за шейку приклада и перехватывал левой рукой под верхней скобкой ремня; «оборачивал» ружье (ставил приклад на землю с наружной стороны левой ноги, стволом от себя), высыпал оставшийся порох в дуло, бросал туда же бумажный патрон с пулей, вынимал шомпол, переворачивал его широкой стороной вниз и одним ударом «прибивал» заряд. Вынув шомпол и вложив его в ложу, солдат брал ружье на плечо, что означало завершение процесса заряжания. Следовали команды «товсь!» (солдат брал ружье правой рукой за шейку приклада, а левой – выше курка, разворачивал его ремнем от себя и взводил курок на боевой взвод), «кладсь!» (солдаты первой шеренги несколько разворачивались вправо, солдаты второй шеренги отставляли правую ногу в сторону и переносили на нее вес тела, третья шеренга все время держала ружья на изготовку) и «пли!». Попробуйте на досуге сделать это на ходу… ↑

9\.  «Annuaire historique» – это французский ежегодник, описывающий события, произошедшие в мире за данный год. Он довольно подробно излагает ход Черниговского восстания, опираясь на опубликованные на момент его создания документы. Годовой обзор за 1826 год публикуется в 1827 году, и основным документом для изложения в нем интересующих нас событий является «Донесение следственной комиссии» с некоторыми дополнениями. С текстом можно ознакомиться [здесь стр. 330](https://books.google.com.sv/books?id=4c5NAAAAcAAJ&pg=PR7&hl=ru&source=gbs_selected_pages&cad=2#v=onepage&q&f=false). ↑


	5. Построение в походе

_Что в конце шеренги стоит фланговый,_ _  
_ _Это для многих дико и ново._

Когда цели ясны и задачи определены, дело лишь за малым: понять, как именно происходит боевое столкновение мятежников и правительственных войск, кто из действующих лиц где находится и куда и в какой момент перемещается, когда ранен или же убит. Данный вопрос, насколько нам известно, никогда не занимал исследователей, однако нам он представляется важным, поскольку ответ на него позволяет глубже проникнуть в намерения и характеры действующих лиц.

Мы уже говорили в начале о том, в каком составе восставший полк выходит на поле. В распоряжении Сергея Муравьева имеется почти полный второй батальон и часть первого батальона. Расскажем сначала про полный батальон. Он состоит из 4 рот, гренадерской и трех мушкетерских. Однако деление батальона по ротам существенно только для хозяйственной его организации, поскольку для боя существенно деление на взводы (взвод есть половина роты) и дивизионы (соединение двух взводов, не равное ротам – да, нам тоже в этом месте плохо!).

Два взвода полка имеют отдельные наименования – гренадеры и стрелки. И те, и другие есть элита полка, куда отбираются лучшие солдаты, они получают более высокое жалование и скорее будут назначены в унтер-офицеры. Отличие между гренадерами и стрелками в том, что в гренадеры отбирают высоких, а в стрелки – наиболее умелых в стрельбе. По крайней мере, так это должно быть согласно уставам. В боевых порядках именно эти два взвода занимают ключевые места – первое и последнее, отсюда наблюдаемая странность в нумерации. Все взводы, кроме первого и последнего, не зафиксированы четко: расчет на взводы производится при необходимости (в том числе может происходить во время боя). Цель этого расчета – разделить полк на равные группы людей, каждая из которых будет занимать отведенное ей место в построении. Важность гренадеров и стрелков заключается в том, что при построении они часто образуют систему отсчета, т.е. весь остальной полк выстраивается относительно них10.

Взводы же в свою очередь делятся на полувзводы, наименьшим же соединением является отделение. Точное количество отделений во взводе нам найти не удалось (на разных схемах перестроений в уставе 1811 года их то 3, то 4). Отделение есть группа из 12-18 человек; полувзвод, вероятно, состоит из двух отделений, т.е. из 24-36 человек, взвод же целиком составляет порядка 70 человек. Одно из отделений каждого взвода имеет собственное название – застрельщики или стрелки, что вносит дополнительную путаницу, и свою боевую задачу, о которой ниже.

Введение этой терминологии позволяет нам пояснить следующие цитаты: _«Во всех переходах наблюдалось следующее устройство: роты шли по отделениям, одна за другой; назначался авангард, арьергард и боковые патрули; между арьергардом и главным отрядом помещался обоз»_ (Вадковский). Горбачевский говорит, что на марше полк был выстроен в _«полувзводную команду»_. Расхождение здесь невелико.

Вот построение по полувзводам (каждый прямоугольник обозначает человека): видно, что полувзвод состоит из трех шеренг по примерно десять человек в каждой; люди вне шеренг – унтер-офицеры и младшие офицеры, командующие взводами. Рисунок отражает построение на параде, на марше промежутки между полувзводами будут более произвольными. Построение по отделениям предполагает, что шеренги будут меньшего размера – человек по 5-6, что более удобно для узких дорог.

_Схема из «Воинского устава о строевой пехотной службе» 1811 г._

_Колонна движется направо (см. стрелочку от офицера перед первым взводом)._

  
[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/19/da/GsOEpKJK_o.jpg)

Рискнем предположить, что фраза « роты шли по отделениям» указывает именно на не боевой порядок (т.е. за гренадерами шли стрелки, прочие роты по порядку и т.д.). Некоторым аргументом в пользу этого является и тот факт, что в наличии на марше 6,5 рот, из которых составляется один батальон, способный выстроиться в боевой порядок, и небоеспособная часть другого батальона: кроме того, что их мало, важно и то, что в первом батальоне не хватает именно ключевой для построения 1-ой гренадерской роты.

Подтверждая рассказ Быстрицкого об устройстве полка на походе, Левенштерн сообщает, что на пути к месту встречи с бунтовщиками он _«натолкнулся на малочисленный авангард, который сразу же захватил»_. Согласно уставу, _«авангард и арьергард в мирное время составляется из 1 поручика, 2 унтер-офицеров, барабанщика и 36 рядовых, а в военное время, смотря по обстоятельствам. … Авангард не более 1000 шагов впереди марширует»_. 

Учитывая то, что при восставшем полку осталось крайне мало офицеров, вряд ли при авангарде действительно был поручик. Кто именно там был, нам пока установить не удалось.

* * *

10\.  Поскольку автор сего трактата занимается историческими танцами, для понимания и объяснения этой концепции он использовал сравнение с «Московским менуэтом», где знание схемы является необходимым лишь для первой и последней пары в колонне, для остальных же важно умение быстро сориентироваться относительно них. Расчет же на взводы аналогичен команде «hands four» при расчете пар в контрдансе. ↑


	6. Боевое перестроение

_Не нам, господа, подражать Плинию,_ _  
_ _Наше дело выравнивать линию._

Непосредственному столкновению предшествует эпизод, упомянутый у Горбачевского: _«прошедши от Ковалевки не более 6 верст, между солдатами распространился слух, будто бы пушечное ядро убило в обозе крестьянина с лошадью. Никто не слыхал выстрела, нигде не было видно не только орудий, но даже ни одного неприятельского солдата, между тем в колонне произошло волнение, и солдаты начали толковать, спорить, теряясь в догадках. Офицеры старались их успокоить, уверяя, что сии новости не что иное, как выдумка какого-нибудь труса или лгуна»._

Можно было бы и нам отнестись к этому сообщению как к пересказу слуха, если бы за ним не следовало: _«Однако ж С. Муравьев построил взводы, сомкнул полк в густую колонну справа, вызвал стрелков по местам взводов и продолжал идти_ ». Что именно становится поводом к перестроению из походной колонны к боевому порядку?

Вадковский говорит конкретнее: _«На 6-й версте от Ковалевки послышался первый выстрел. Муравьев остановил людей и построил во взводную колонну справа»_. Согласно двум этим источникам, правительственные войска раскрыли свое местоположение, начав стрельбу до того, как восставший полк их увидел.

В какой-то мере эта история подтверждается и словами гусарского полковника: _«Недалеко от деревни Ковалевки мы, наконец, увидели основную массу бунтовщиков, двигавшуюся на нас. Пушки были немедленно сняты с передков, и вскоре после этого над головами повстанцев просвистел снаряд. Мятежники двинулись с примкнутыми штыками на нашу батарею»_. Этот же выстрел появляется и в рассказе Горбачевского: _«Едва колонна [уже в боевом порядке] вышла и сделала не более четверти версты, как пушечный выстрел поразил слух изумленных солдат, которые увидели в довольно значительном расстоянии орудия, прикрытые гусарами»_. Руликовский не описывает перестроений мятежного полка, однако тоже упоминает первый выстрел: _«Когда повстанцы приблизились к ним на пушечный выстрел, они без всяких парламентерских обычаев встретили их пушечным приветом. Ядро с шумом пронеслось над головами повстанцев»_. Однако упоминание о стрельбе ядрами напрочь отсутствует в мемуарах Гейсмара, командующего всем отрядом и артиллерией в том числе. Это опущение легко можно объяснить, глядя на уже приведенные цитаты: выстрелы ядрами были нерезультативны, и, кроме этого, получается, дали восставшему полку повод и время перестроиться в боевой порядок. Весьма понятно нежелание Гейсмара включать в свой рапорт нерезультативные и, возможно, даже ошибочные действия.

Суть же упомянутого перестроения Черниговского полка заключается в следующем. _«Взводная колонна»_ есть построение, при котором назначенный взвод строится в три шеренги, остальные взводы так же в три шеренги строится за ним. Когда речь идет о колонне справа, «головным» становится именно взвод гренадеров, что стыкуется с фразой Михаила Бестужева на следствии: _«Вторая гренадерская рота, бывшая в голове колонны»_. По нашему пониманию, после пролета ядра должно произойти следующее: 

  1. Все 6,5 рот Черниговского полка должны разделиться на 4 роты, образующие 2-ой батальон, т.е. боевую единицу, и 2,5 роты 1-го батальона, которые в бою участвовать не могут. 
  2. Во 2-ом батальоне взвод стрелков (т.е. второй взвод гренадерской роты) должен пропустить три мушкетерские роты вперед и встать замыкающим – возможно, именно это имеет в виду Вадковский, говоря: «Сергей Муравьев вызвал стрелков за взводы». 
  3. (Возможно, батальон должен выстроиться во фронт, чтобы из фронта перестроиться в колонну; возможно, перестроение происходит сразу из колонны на походе).
  4. Мушкетерские роты должны рассчитаться на взводы так, чтобы во взводах оказалось равное количество людей.
  5. Взвод гренадеров (первый) должен перестроиться в три шеренги; за ним так же в три шеренги каждый должны выстроиться все остальные взводы по порядку.



Фраза про вызывание стрелков за взводы имеет и другое толкование. Кроме половины гренадерской роты, взвода стрелков, на интересующий нас момент существуют еще стрелки, выделяемые из каждой роты для ведения боя в рассыпном строю (в том числе стрелки именно в этом смысле выделяются и из гренадерского взвода, и из взвода стрелков). С 1818 г. во избежание наблюдаемой путаницы их официально называют не _«стрелки»_ , а _«застрельщики»_ , однако весьма вероятно, что Горбаческий и Вадковский используют этот термин по-старому. По определению, данному в изданных в 1821 г. «Правилах первоначального обучения застрельщиков и приготовления их для рассыпного строя», застрельщиками назывались _«пехотные солдаты, употребляемые в рассыпном строю для прикрытия нашего фронта от нападения и выстрелов неприятельских стрелков; также для открытия неприятеля и преследования оного»_. Основными их обязанностями были прикрытие фронта батальона от нападения неприятельских стрелков и обстрел неприятельского фронта (по возможности из защищенных мест). При движении батальона в походной колонне вблизи неприятеля застрельщики рассыпались вокруг него. Во время атаки батальона застрельщики из густой цепи вели сосредоточенный огонь по неприятельскому фронту или колоннам. Далее процитируем фрагмент книги И.Э. Ульянова **«Регулярная пехота 1801-1855»** , идеально подходящий к событиям 3-го января:

> _«Неприятельская батарея, расположенная на сильно пересеченной местности, представляла желанную цель для застрельщиков, которые, не опасаясь внезапного нападения кавалерии, могли удобно разместиться на скрытых позициях и вести прицельный огонь. Предваряя атаку своей пехоты на батарею, застрельщики шли прямо на орудия, на расстоянии картечного выстрела (360 шагов) быстро пробегали опасное место и в 150 шагах (картечь на таком расстоянии перелетала) залегали и начинали пальбу. В это время резервы быстро наступали на фланги батареи»._

Оговоримся сразу, что здесь указывается эффективность стрельбы картечью именно по рассеянному строю стрелков, для колонны ситуация будет несколько иной: против плотного строя картечь эффективна и на более близкой дистанции. Итак, дополним описание перестроения последним штрихом: от каждого из взводов отделяются стрелки (застрельщики) и строятся отдельно для того, чтобы начать действовать, как только они под прикрытием колонны подойдут на необходимую дистанцию.

Процесс и результат перестроения батальона показан на схеме. Бледные линии – это батальон, построенный «во фронт»; черно-белые прямоугольники за ними – это и есть вызванные застрельщики; пунктиром указан маршрут перестроения; жирным шрифтом показаны взводы, выстроенные за первым взводом, т.е. _«в колонну справа»_ (почему какие-то из них черные, а какие-то белые – неизвестно). 

Нарисованная колонна – густая (промежутки между взводами – в 4 шага), как раз такая нам и нужна. Позади колонны выстроены стрелки, за ними находится обоз. Справа от колонны – знаменная группа (согласно всем уставам, она должна находиться именно на уровне середины колонны, не впереди); перед колонной – командир батальона.

_Схема из чертежей к уставу «Об употреблении стрелков в линейных учениях, 1820 года», перепечатана в историческом очерке Н. Самокиша 1902 года «Столетие военного министерства. Главный штаб»._

  


Однако мы потеряли из виду 2,5 роты первого батальона. Относительно того, что они делают, никаких свидетельств нет. Но есть один момент, дающий некоторую зацепку. Многочисленным упоминаниям построения в колонну противоречит одинокий голос Гейсмара, сообщающий: _«Мятежники на наших глазах зарядили ружья, выстроились в каре и направились скорым шагом по направлению к моим орудиям»_. **Каре** есть строй, предназначенный для обороны, и прежде всего, обороны от кавалерии. Таким образом, выстроиться в каре и направиться к орудиям хоть и возможно (различные уставы предусматривают возможность марша в каре), но довольно затруднительно и не рационально (каре имеет больший фронт, то есть предоставляет дает артиллерии большую поверхность для поражения). При этом нам представляется сомнительным, что Гейсмар просто перепутал каре и колонну. Единственное каре, которое нам кажется возможным, это каре, составленное из части первого батальона и предназначенное для обороны от кавалерийской атаки, так сказать, на всякий случай. Маленькое каре может быть выстроено из двух рот, так что такой расклад нам представляется возможным, хотя остается лишь предположением.

Любые перестроения требуют времени и, как ни странно, у Черниговского полка это время вполне было в наличии. Все декабристские мемуары высказывают версию о том, что по ним в этот момент стреляли холостыми зарядами, Матвей Муравьев даже поясняет: _«При орудиях, действовавших против черниговцев, был полковник Пыхачев, ревностный член Тайного Общества; многие полагались на него безусловно, в том числе и Сергей Муравьев»_. Правда, в другом месте сам же возражает: «В 1860 г., жительствуя в Твери, я только тогда узнал, что Пыхачев, накануне того дня, когда его рота выступила против нас, был арестован». Но мы возразим ему: приказ об аресте Пыхачева издан лишь 5-го января, а арестован Пыхачев в ночь с 10-го на 11-ое января. Мы не можем с уверенностью сказать, был ли он на том самом поле, однако в пользу того, что не был, говорит полное отсутствие упоминаний этого боя в его следственном деле. Сложно поверить, что он был там и не использовал этот эпизод для смягчения своей вины. Его отсутствие можно объяснить тем, что на поле присутствовали лишь два из восьми орудий его роты, остальные шесть находились при отряде генерала Рота, возможно, и сам Пыхачев был там. С отсутствием Пыхачева уничтожается и какое-либо объяснение для стрельбы холостыми зарядами. Более вероятно, что заряды были вполне боевыми, просто сначала – весьма неточными, из-за этого полк перестроился и начал движение без какого-либо ущерба для себя.

Пришла пора посмотреть, где находятся офицеры. Сергей Муравьев – во главе полка; вместе с ним, по указанию Вадковского, – Ипполит Муравьев и Михаил Бестужев. Сколько-нибудь точных указаний на местоположение других офицеров, в нашем распоряжении нет, следовательно, все дальнейшие построения следует считать гипотетическими; в пользу их достоверности говорит лишь то, что они позволяют сколько-то увязать между собой различные отрывочные сообщения о происходящем. 

Матвей Муравьев, весьма вероятно, остается в окрестностях небоевого каре и обоза. В пользу такого его местоположения говорит то, что он не в мундире, а во фраке – следовательно, не будет восприниматься солдатами, тем более чужого полка, как офицер (хотя Бестужеву-Рюмину фрак не мешает). Там его помещает в своем рассказе и Горбачевский, причем в весьма нелестных выражениях: _«При первых выстрелах он спрятался в обозе»_. Согласимся с Горбачевским в том, что все поведение Матвея в ходе восстания говорит о том, что он вряд ли станет участником боевого столкновения, но упрекнем мемуариста в неточности, возникающей из-за пристрастности: при первых выстрелах полк начал свое перестроение, и Матвей, таким образом, остался с небоевой его частью.

Офицеры, говорит Вадковский, были «на своих местах во взводах», однако с этим тоже все не слишком просто. Согласно уставу 1811 года, это обозначает следующее:

> _В батальоне, командир гренадерской роты становится на правый фланг батальона, в первом взводе на правом фланге. Во 2-м взводе поручик 4 мушкетерской роты. В 3-м взводе капитан той же роты. В 4-м взводе поручик 5 мушкетерской роты. В 5-м взводе капитан той же роты, который отделяет знаменные ряды. В 6-м взводе поручик 6 мушкетерской роты. В 7-м взводе капитан той же роты. В 8-м взводе на левом фланге взвода и батальона – поручик гренадерской роты. Между 7-м и 8-м взводами, то есть на правом фланге взвода стрелков, офицер гренадерской роты». Из всего этого во втором батальоне есть только поручик 5-ой мушкетерской роты Кузьмин, поскольку он также и ротный командир, возможно, он исполняет обязанности и ее капитана. Учитывая зверскую нехватку кадров в Черниговском полку, попробуем назначить хотя бы по одному офицеру на каждый из дивизионов._

Трем вакансиям соответствуют три офицера – **Соловьев** (штабс-капитан вообще-то 2-ой мушкетерской роты), **Быстрицкий** (2-ой же роты поручик) и **Сухинов** – бывший офицер 2-го батальона, переведенный в Александрийский гусарский полк, но не отбывший к месту назначения. Дело осложняется и тем, что стрелками, поскольку они действуют отдельно от остального батальона, также должен кто-то командовать, и так мы открываем  _ Вакансию 4. _ И нельзя сказать, не остался ли кто-нибудь из офицеров при каре первого батальона.

Разные материалы («Записка о Сухинове» Соловьева, показания солдат во время следствия над участниками восстания) говорят, что Сухинов в ходе восстания принял командование над 6-ой ротой, когда офицеры этой роты восставших покинули. Самым простым вариантом будет назначить Сухинова на _«вакансию 3»_ , т.е. предположить, что и в колонне он занимает место, положенное командиру 6-ой роты. Эта версия хороша своей простотой, но у нас есть и другая. Сухинов также многократно называется исполнителем отдельных поручений, связанных с независимым командованием: он командует авангардом восставших при входе Васильков, несколько раз ездит на разведку – и единственный из офицеров Черниговского полка, кроме Сергея Муравьева, имеет боевой опыт. Все это позволяет предполагать, что именно он должен был командовать стрелками. Недостаток этой версии в том, что в рассказе Соловьева эта, на наш взгляд, довольно ярко характеризующая Сухинова должность, не упоминается, но Соловьев само столкновение описывает крайне лаконично. Но некоторым дополнительным аргументом в пользу этой версии могут стать обстоятельства бегства Сухинова: _«Сухинов спешил воспользоваться, чем мог: он бросился к озеру, находившемуся вблизи, но оставался в нерешимости на берегу его. Двое из солдат 6-й роты рассеяли его недоумение: схватив под руки, они почти насильно повели его по тонкому льду к деревне Поляниченцам»_ 11 (Соловьев). Важно то, что солдат именно двое: стрелки (застрельщики) всегда действуют, разбившись на пары, причем обязанностью одной из пар является защита офицера. Возможно, упомянутые солдаты и есть такая пара застрельщиков.

Обозначив, сколько-то обоснованно, положение Кузьмина и – в двух версиях – положение Сухинова, признаемся, что относительно положения Соловьева и Быстрицкого мы можем судить лишь еще более гипотетически. Позволим себе оставить Соловьева – старшего офицера первого батальона – во главе не действующего каре и в окрестностях обоза в компании Матвея Муравьева, Щепиллу же и Быстрицкого переместить во второй, действующий, батальон. Согласно обобщенному изложению показаний солдат, Быстрицкий в ходе восстания принимает командование над 4-ой мушкетерской ротой, таким образом он находится между головой и серединой колонны, Щепилле же отдадим 6-ую мушкетерскую роту, опираясь на мемуарную запись Матвея Муравьева, размышление над которой изложено будет дальше.

* * *

11\.  К слову, именно эта цитата использовалась для уточнения места столкновения. ↑


	7. Столкновение

_ Не для какой-нибудь Анюты _ _  
_ _ Из пушек делаются салюты. _

Что касается продолжительности боя, какую-то возможность рассчитать ее дает нам рапорт Гейсмара: _«Мятежники на наших глазах зарядили ружья, выстроились в каре и направились скорым шагом по направлению к моим орудиям. Подпустив их приблизительно на 200 шагов, я стал осыпать их сильным картечным огнем. При первых выстрелах они держались сравнительно в порядке, но уже при 7-ом и 8-ом выстрелах пришли в окончательное смятение и бросились бежать порознь вправо и влево. Этот момент я использовал для общей кавалерийской атаки». Рапорт этот пишется по-немецки, приведенный перевод выполнен публикаторами VI тома. Уточнив по немецкому оригиналу возможные разночтения во фразе «подпустив их приблизительно на 200 шагов»_ , мы воспринимаем ее как указание на то, что между пушками и колонной Черниговского полка осталось 200 шагов12 . Отметим, что шаг этот выглядит довольно-таки рискованным. С одной стороны, именно на такой дистанции картечь наиболее эффективна, да и слишком короткой дистанции для нее не существует (приказ начальника артиллерии 1-ой армии А.И. Кутайсова накануне Бородинского боя звучал так: _«Пусть возьмут вас с орудиями, но последний картечный выстрел выпустите в упор, и батарея, которая таким образом будет взята, нанесет неприятелю вред, вполне искупающий потерю орудий»_ ). С другой стороны, на 150 шагах застрельщики уже могут начать вести огонь по офицерам и артиллерийскому расчету противника, что для Гейсмара довольно-таки опасно. Позволим себе, основываясь на этом, предложить следующее прочтение этой фразы: расстояние между восставшим полком и артиллерией оказалось всего 200 шагов не по желанию Гейсмара, а из-за неэффективности упомянутых выше пушечных залпов. 

Некоторую сложность представляют и слова про 7-8 выстрелов. В распоряжении Гейсмара две пушки, имеет ли он в виду 7-8 выстрелов каждой из них – или же всего? Мы остановились на второй версии, считая что речь идет об общем числе выстрелов, и вот почему. Скорость стрельбы картечью – до трех-четырех выстрелов в минуту. Если бы каждая пушка сделала 7-8 выстрелов, это заняло бы порядка двух минут, а за это время колонна вполне могла бы если не дойти до пушек, то подойти к ним крайне близко: нормативная скорость марша – 76 шагов в минуту, а в бою – до 120. Здесь обстоятельства не благоприятствуют пехоте: артиллерия стоит на возвышении, и идти к ней приходится по заснеженному полю, так что максимальных скоростей солдаты вряд ли достигают, но, тем не менее, если стрельба картечью продолжается две минуты, ситуация становится еще более опасной для правительственного отряда.

Мы не устанавливали, стреляют ли два орудия одновременно или попеременно (вероятнее второе), но для наших расчетов это не существенно. Предположив ранее, опираясь на мемуарные свидетельства, что первые выстрелы были нерезультативны, поскольку ядра перелетали над колонной, предположим, что и первые залпы картечи перелетели цель – голову колонны, в которой находились предводительствующие восстанием офицеры. Чтобы судить о попаданиях картечи, обратимся к списку погибших солдат, приведенному в VI томе «Восстания декабристов», и увидим, что от картечи погибли 6 человек: один во 2-ой и один в 3-ей мушкетерских ротах, согласно нашему предположению, образующих каре за колонной (т.е. это был самый дальний результативный картечный выстрел). Трое погибших в 6-ой мушкетерской роте, т.е. ближе к хвосту колонны (также выстрел, идущий дальше необходимого, но ближе, чем первый). Именно эти выстрелы может наблюдать Матвей Муравьев и о них говорить в своих мемуарах: _«Открылась пальба картечью, у нас несколько человек пало, одни убитыми, другие ранеными, в числе первых начальник шестой мушкетерской роты, штабс-капитан Михаил Алексеевич Щепилла»_. Вообще, его мемуары нельзя назвать точным источником: именно из них происходит образ Сергея Муравьева с белым платком, с которым мы спорили выше, однако, в рамках выстроенной нами версии, Матвей вполне может видеть, что происходит в хвосте колонны и вокруг него, и вряд ли видит, что происходит в голове колонны. Позволим себе, опираясь на эту цитату, остановиться на том, что Щепилла командует взводами в хвосте колонны (и если это место занято им, то Сухинов, видимо, таки с застрельщиками) и погибает одновременно с солдатами 6-ой мушкетерской роты. 

Еще один в списке убитых солдат – рядовой 2-ой гренадерской роты 13, находящейся в голове колонны. Он, вероятно, погибает от того же выстрела, которым ранен Сергей Муравьев (и, возможно, Ипполит Муравьев ранен тогда же). Из 7-8 выстрелов это должен быть выстрел примерно третий и четвертый. Повод для такого вывода – то самое разночтение между мемуарами Вадковского и Горбачевского, основанных на словах двух очевидцев – Соловьева и Быстрицкого, которые могут в какой-то степени пересказывать и известные им рассказы Сухинова. Вадковский и Горбачевский делают разные выводы о том, отдал ли Сергей Муравьев приказ застрельщикам (стрелкам), вернее, у Горбачевского присутствуют даже обе версии сразу. В любом случае, эта путаница, на наш взгляд, возникает именно из-за того, что Сергей Муравьев ранен в момент, когда собирался отдать этот приказ. Для этого необходимо было, чтобы полк сколько-то приблизился к орудиям, поэтому вряд ли это самые первые залпы, но вряд ли это происходит и позже: мемуары в один голос называют этот выстрел одним из первых.

После ранения Сергея Муравьева полк останавливается, но выстрелы продолжаются еще какое-то время. Согласно версии Гейсмара, картечи хватило, чтобы мятежники «пришли в окончательное смятение и бросились бежать порознь вправо и влево». Кавалерийская атака следовала за этим, чтобы захватить восставших. В то же время Левенштерн приписывает именно кавалерии основные заслуги в деле разгрома мятежников: «Мятежники двинулись с примкнутыми штыками на нашу батарею. Однако лейтенант Лазарев выстрелил так быстро и удачно сперва ядрами, а затем и картечью в густую толпу, что колонна заколебалась. Неприятельские офицеры все были впереди, и пешие, в том числе и Муравьев. Тут наш лейб-эскадрон с Одобеско, 6-й Мариупольский с Энгельгардтом перешли в атаку и привели все в беспорядок, так что солдаты бросали ружья и патронташи». Показания и мемуары отдают первенство в деле поражения восстания артиллерии.

* * *

12\.  Шаг равен аршину, т.е. чуть больше 70 см. Все расчеты далее будут даваться в шагах, поэтому мы не видим необходимости в переводе мер. ↑

13\.  Внимательный читатель мог заметить, что мы предположили, что убитый солдат 2-ой гренадерской роты является гренадером, т.е. относится к первому взводу, находящемуся в голове колонны, а не стрелком (не в 8-ом взводе в хвосте колонны). Это исключительно предположение. ↑


	8. После картечи

_ При виде исправной амуниции _ _  
_ _ Как презренны все конституции! _

В момент, когда Сергей Муравьев ранен и полк останавливается, начинаются хаотические перемещения офицеров. Прежде прочих привлекает внимание повторяющийся у Горбачевского и Руликовского независимо друг от друга сюжет о столкновении Сергея Муравьева с солдатом Черниговского полка. У Руликовского сюжет этот изложен так: _«После этих артиллерийских выстрелов весь восставший полк рассыпался, бросая оружие. Среди этой суматохи Бестужев, рискуя своей жизнью, подвел верхового коня Муравьеву – своему вождю, чтобы тот мог спастись. Но солдат, который стоял близко (портной из роты Ульферта), сказал: «Заварил кашу, покушай с нами!»_. Тогда Муравьев, оставшись пешим, сдался вместе с другими офицерами на милость победителей». В рассказе Горбачевского эта история лишилась лошади, но обретала множество новых подробностей: 

>   
>  «В это самое время Соловьев, увидя недалеко от себя С. Муравьева, идущего тихими шагами к обозу, подбежал к нему, чтобы подать ему помощь. С. Муравьев был в некотором роде помешательства: он не узнавал Соловьева и на все вопросы отвечал: «Где мой брат, где брат?».
> 
> Взяв его за руку, Соловьев хотел его вести к офицерам, оставшимся еще на прежнем месте. Но едва он сделал это движение, как Бестужев-Рюмин подошел к ним и, бросясь на шею к С. Муравьеву, начал осыпать его поцелуями и утешениями. Вместе с Бестужевым приблизился к ним один рядовой первой мушкетерской роты. Отчаяние изображалось на его лице, вид Муравьева привел его в исступление, ругательные слова полились из дрожащих от ярости уст его. 
> 
> – Обманщик! – вскричал он, наконец, – и с сим словом хотел заколоть С. Муравьева штыком. Изумленный таковым покушением, Соловьев закрыл собою Муравьева. 
> 
> – Оставь нас, спасайся! – закричал он мушкетеру, – или ты дорого заплатишь за свою дерзость. 
> 
> Сделав несколько шагов назад, солдат прицелился в Соловьева, грозя застрелить его, если он не откроет С. Муравьева. Соловьев схватил на земле лежавшее ружье и сделал наступательное движение, которое заставило опомниться бешеного солдата: он удалился, не сказав ни слова (При допросе сей солдат показал, будто бы С. Муравьев бежал, что он его удержал, грозя ему за сие смертью. Эта презрительная ложь недостойна никакого опровержения. Состояние Муравьева само за себя говорит. Говорили, что сего солдата произвели в унтер-офицеры в Полтавский полк)». 

Среди множества отличающихся подробностей бросается в глаза неожиданное совпадение: Руликовский называет солдата рядовым роты Ульферта (он же Вульферт, капитан 1-ой мушкетерской роты, не присоединявшийся к восстанию), и Горбачевский указывает на принадлежность его к той же роте. Такое совпадение вряд ли может быть случайным, что позволяет нам сделать вывод о том, что столкновение Сергея Муравьева и солдата в самом деле было. 

Подтверждают этот сюжет и показания самого Муравьева:  _«Когда же я пришел в себя, нашел Батальон совершенно разстроенным, и был захвачен Самыми Солдатами, в то время, когда хотел сесть верхом, чтобы стараться собрать их; захватившие меня Солдаты привели меня и Бестужева к Мариупольскому Эскадрону, куда вскоре привели и брата, и остальных офицеров»_. А описание, сходное с описанием Руликовского, присутствует в письме генерал-майора графа Ностица к начальнику главного штаба: _«В этой сумятице подполковник Муравьев схватил было брошенное знамя, но, заметив приближение к себе гусарского унтер-офицера, бросился к своей лошади, которую держал под-усцы пехотинец. Последний, вонзив свой штык в брюхо лошади, проговорил: «вы нам наварили каши, кушайте с нами»_. Ностиц, как сообщает нам комментарий к VI тому, командирован (видимо, Дибичем, которому он и пишет) _«в район недавних боевых действий Черниговского полка с целью узнать об истинном духе войск 3-й гусарской дивизии»_. Процитированное письмо пишется 15-го января из Могилева, то есть на некоторой дистанции от 3-го января, и во времени, и в пространстве, и по большей части содержит описание ссор между Гейсмаром и Ротом, которые делят лавры победителя. Все сюжеты, связанные с подавлением восстания, Ностиц знает, судя по всему, в пересказах.

В примечаниях же к рапорту командира 3-го пехотного корпуса генерал-лейтенанта Рота главнокомандующему 1-ой армией от 19-го января 1826 г. найден искомый мальчик, который все-таки был. Приведем соответствующую часть комментария полностью:

«Процесс «очищения» затронутой пропагандою солдатской массы шел в штабе 3-го корпуса параллельно с собиранием материалов о тех нижних чинах, которые проявили особое усердие при ликвидации восстания. К середине января генерал-лейтенант Л.О. Рот мог представить «благоуважению» главнокомандующего следующих участников недавних событий:

  1. Унтер-офицера 6-го эскадрона [гусарского полка] Куприенко, который «проникнув с ожесточением в толпу мятежников, бросился на главу их Муравьева-Апостола и взял его».
  2. …
  3. Рядового «1-й мушкетерской роты оного [Черниговского] же полка Буланова, который, когда мятежники были настигнуты кавалерийским отрядом и подполковник Муравьев-Апостол хотел ускакать, – проколов штыком лошадь, схватил его за грудь и, удержав от бегства, сказал: «Нет, ваше высокоблагородие, и так мы заведены вами в нещастие!».



Как свидетельствует рапорт начальника главного штаба на имя главнокомандующего 1-й армией от 17-го марта 1826 г., высочайшим приказом от 27-го февраля 1826 г. … рядового Буланова _«простить за бытность в числе бунтовщиков, но перевесть его в другой полк».»_

В большинстве из приведенных нами рассказов, эта сцена таки включает в себя убийство лошади. Именно этот факт позволяет нам предположить, что дело происходит где-то в окрестностях обоза – в бой пехотный полк, включая офицеров, ходит, что логично, пешком. Около обоза, согласно нашей версии, должен находиться и сам солдат 1-ой мушкетерской роты, относящейся к 1-ому, неполному, не участвовавшему в бою батальону. Однако странным кажется отсутствие тогда Матвея в этой сцене. Кроме этого, согласно версии Горбачевского, пусть и потерявшего лошадь, но пишущего со слов очевидца Соловьева и потому довольно-таки точно, Соловьев сначала встречает Муравьева, затем к ним присоединяются Бестужев и солдат. Предположим, этот эпизод выстраивается следующим образом.

В тот момент, когда Сергей Муравьев ранен и, согласно его словам, потерял сознание, полк остановился, но картечные залпы продолжились, из-за чего в какой-то момент _«первый взвод бросил ружья и рассыпался по полю; второй следовал его примеру» (Горбачевский). Когда Муравьев пришел в себя, он, если верить его показанию, «хотел сесть верхом, чтобы стараться собрать их [солдат]»_. Трудно судить о намерениях человека, только что получившего серьезную черепно-мозговую травму, однако за лошадью по поручению Муравьева отправляется к обозу Бестужев: они идут не вместе, поскольку Михаил Бестужев может перемещаться заметно быстрее раненого. Муравьев отправляется вслед за ним; во главе бывшей колонны остается один Ипполит Муравьев. В этот момент начинается кавалерийская атака, т.е. гусары начинают движение от пушек к восставшему полку. 

Бестужев доходит до обоза, вероятно, довольно быстро, и в этот момент остающиеся там Соловьев и Матвей узнают о ранении Сергея и Ипполита. Матвей отправляется, согласно его показанию, _«сыскать, нет ли какого-либо фершала, чтобы перевезать их»_. Сложно понять, где он собирался искать фельдшера: по штату, в пехотном полку должен быть полковой лекарь, однако лекарь Черниговского полка к восставшим не присоединялся, и Матвею это должно быть известно. Возможно, речь идет о солдате, способном сделать перевязку. В любом случае, Матвей, скорее всего, пытается найти его среди рот, не участвовавших в бою. Соловьев же – в этот момент или даже несколько раньше – идет вперед, к голове колонны, чтобы понять, что происходит там и что надо делать дальше, или же чтобы попытаться остановить бегство солдат14 . 

Михаил Бестужев с лошадью отправляется вслед за Соловьевым. Вместе с лошадью вперед выдвигается и тот самый рядовой 1-ой мушкетерской роты Буланов – потому что он к ней приставлен или же с какой-то своей целью: вряд ли в этот момент его кто-то может остановить. 

Поскольку все эти перемещения никак не могут занять меньше минуты, вероятно, за это время, когда картечные выстрелы уже закончились, началась атака кавалерии. Восставший полк находится менее чем в 200 шагах от правительственного отряда, казалось бы, для преодоления такого расстояния кавалерии вряд ли потребуется больше минуты. Однако их перемещение затрудняется тем, что солдаты разбегаются по полю, а цель кавалерии – их собрать. Поэтому в данном случае вряд ли стоит говорить именно об атаке, скорее – о постепенном окружении восставших. Именно за счет этого замедления успевает произойти встреча Сергея Муравьева с солдатом, описание которой во всех возможных версиях приведено выше. Подробности происходящего во время этой встречи оставляем на откуп читателю, мы же можем лишь с уверенностью сказать, что она была.

Тем временем на поле происходит еще ряд значимых эпизодов. Из имеющихся в распоряжении Гейсмара четырех эскадронов гусар, он выдвигает вперед два: один из них, видимо, направляется к голове колонны, другой же – к ее хвосту. Первый встречает меньше преград на своем пути (вряд ли разбегающиеся по полю солдаты бегут к пушкам), и из-за этого цели достигает быстрее. Вопрос, какие именно эскадроны, из 4-х имеющихся в наличии, не так уж и прост. Левенштерн говорит, что атаку возглавили 1-ый эскадрон Белорусского (он же принца Оранского) полка и 6-й Мариупольского. В рапорте Рота фигурируют 6-ой же эскадрон Мариупольского полка, но другой, 4-ый эскадрон полка принца Оранского. Мы примем версию Левенштерна, поскольку он сам, вероятно, участвует в атаке. В частности, с его слов мы знаем следующий эпизод: _«Уже в первые минуты хаоса я натолкнулся на Муравьева, он сразу же узнал меня и крикнул: «Полковник, вы храбрый и честный человек, спасите моего брата, иначе его зарубят!»_. Вероятно, командовал он эскадроном, направленным к хвосту колонны, обозу и небоевым ротам, где он наталкивается на Матвея Муравьева: из всех братьев Муравьевых, присутствующих на поле, наибольшие шансы быть зарубленным – у Сергея, и волноваться об этом будет с наибольшей вероятностью именно Матвей.

Еще раньше, когда другой гусарский эскадрон достигает головы колонны, имеет место еще один значимый эпизод: стреляется Ипполит Муравьев. Довольно авторитетной является версия Матвея Муравьева: _«Артиллеристам Сергей Иванович стал махать белым платком и тут же упал, пораженный картечью. Ипполит, полагая, что брат убит, застрелился из пистолета»_. Мы с ней вновь поспорим, как спорили уже из-за образа Сергея Муравьева с белым платком. В этом изложении получается, будто бы самоубийство Ипполита происходит сразу же после ранения Сергея Муравьева. Но поскольку выше мы доказали, что Сергей Муравьев довольно быстро оправился от ранения и успел до окружения гусарами еще переместиться по полю, версия Матвея становится несовместимой с другими свидетельствами. Вадковский пишет: _«На месте взяты: [все пережившие бой офицеры и] два трупа: убитого Щепилы и Ипполита Муравьева, который, когда все бросились бежать, выстрелил себе в рот из пистолета»_. Горбачевский живописует: _«Когда надежды успеха исчезли, Ипполит Муравьев, раненный, истекая кровью, отошел несколько шагов от рокового места и, почти в то же самое время, когда гусар наскочил на него, он прострелил себе череп и упал мертвый к ногам лошади гусара». Им вторит и Левенштерн: «Бунтовщики-офицеры были также захвачены в этом общем смятении. Лишь один, капитан свиты Муравьев, когда его окружили гусары, сам пустил себе пулю в голову»_. Во всех трех описаниях присутствует ключевое, на наш взгляд, отличие от версии Матвея: самоубийство объясняется окружением и необходимостью сдаваться. Самоубийство именно в таких обстоятельствах вполне органично стыкуется с изложенным Горбачевским взаимной клятвой Ипполита Муравьева и Кузьмина: _«Свобода или смерть»_. Однако Левенштерн – как и Матвей – не видят Ипполита в момент самоубийства своими глазами, поскольку, по нашему представлению, они встречаются в хвосте колонны примерно в это же время. Соловьев – главный информатор что Вадковского, что Горбачевского – присутствует в сцене _«Сергей Муравьев и солдат»_ , неизвестно насколько активно. Кто же является свидетелем самоубийства Ипполита? Возможно, это Быстрицкий – он, если он и вправду командует 4-ой мушкетерской ротой на поле, находится изначально довольно близко к голове колонны, и мог продвинуться вперед, когда колонна остановилась, и также возможно, что это, по тем же причинам, Кузьмин. Тогда в декабристских мемуарах точное указание на момент самоубийства могло появиться как за счет Быстрицкого, так и за счет того, что Кузьмин успел сообщить определенные подробности Соловьеву до момента собственного самоубийства, произошедшего вечером того же дня. Сам Быстрицкий ранен еще картечным выстрелом – Горбачевский и Вадковский хором указывают на ранение в ногу, поэтому, возможно, он даже и не продвигался вперед, но между его и Ипполитом положением на момент ранения Сергея Муравьева расстояние порядка двадцати метров, так что все происходящее там он может видеть ясно.

Последний, еще не изложенный нами значимый эпизод происходящих на поле событий более оптимистичен – это бегство Сухинова. Мы уже упоминали о нем, обосновывая роль Сухинова как командующего застрельщиками. Приведем вновь версию Соловьева, не встречающую значимых разночтений в других свидетельствах: _«Открытое место, где сошлись отряды противников, устраняло всякую возможность скрыться; Сухинов спешил воспользоваться, чем мог: он бросился к озеру, находившемуся вблизи, но оставался в нерешимости на берегу его. Двое из солдат 6-й роты рассеяли его недоумение: схватив под руки, они почти насильно повели его по тонкому льду к деревне Поляниченцам»._

Мифотворчество о событиях 3-го января начинается, вероятно, в тот же день. Уже в рассказе Левенштерна присутствует сюжет, известный только по документам правительственной стороны, и потому кажущийся нам неправдоподобным: _«Капитан Щепилла был изрублен на куски после того, как Гейсмар проткнул его своей веймарской саблей»_ [то есть наградным оружием, полученным за битву при Веймаре]. В одном из рапортов, коих в 3-ем пехотном корпусе по следам этих событий порождается бесчисленное множество, речь идет уже о том, что сабельным ударом ранен Сергей Муравьев. Образ Гейсмара, рубящего мятежников, возникает и в рапорте Рота. Учитывая довольно враждебные взаимоотношения Рота и Гейсмара, вряд ли этот образ содержит в себе похвалу.

Не видя и следа подобного ни в одном из декабристских свидетельств, мы считаем этот эпизод вымышленным. Вполне возможно, что Гейсмар участвовал в кавалерийской атаке. Вполне возможно, что кто-то видел Гейсмара над телом Щепиллы или Ипполита Муравьева с саблей наголо. Учитывая обстановку, этого вполне достаточно для появления легенды – об отважных действиях или о недостойном поведении, в зависимости от интерпретации. Нам остается лишь согласиться с Горбачевским: «Носились слухи, будто бы гусары сделали атаки на безоружных черниговцев и рубили их без пощады. Долг истины заставляет сказать, что сие вовсе не справедливо».

Другим мифологическим героем становится Сергей Муравьев. Причины этого вполне понятны: чем дальше от эпицентра событий, тем меньше известны имена других офицеров. Отсюда многочисленные версии того, что делал Сергей Муравьев после ранения. К примеру, Гейсмар сообщает: _«Главный зачинщик Муравьев-Апостол пытался со знаменем в руках вновь собрать мятежников»_. Ностиц (направленный после в район недавних действий для исследования общественного мнения) сообщает: _«В этой сумятице подполковник Муравьев схватил было брошенное знамя, но, заметив приближение к себе гусарского унтер-офицера, бросился к своей лошади»_. Сомнения вызывают как способности Сергея Муравьева после ранения чем-либо размахивать, так и тот факт, что, согласно изложенной нами траектории, Сергей Муравьев ни в какой момент не оказывается рядом со знаменем. Вместе с мятежным полком взято два знамени – вероятно, по одному на каждый из батальонов, как и должно в норме быть. Тогда знамя 1-го батальона находится вместе с обозом и небоевым отрядом, до которого Сергей не дошел, а знамя 2-го батальона – около 5-ой роты. Во время движения колонны ближайшим к знамени офицером является Кузьмин. Весьма вероятно, что в момент, когда солдаты начали бросать оружие и бежать, именно Кузьмин будет пытаться _«со знаменем в руках вновь собрать мятежников»_.

В рапорте Гейсмара упоминается также и _«конституция, которую Муравьев выронил из кармана на поле сражения и которую заметил и подобрал подполковник Лёвенштерн»_. Сам Левенштерн ни о какой конституции – да и вообще о бумагах – не упоминает. Что это за документы – вопрос отдельного исследования.

Подводя итоги изложенному здесь, сведем в одну таблицу действия правительственных сил и восставших. 

По меткому замечанию главнокомандующего 1-ой армией графа Сакена, Гейсмар потратил больше дней на написание рапорта, _«чем тот употребил минут для одержания победы»_. Рапорт Гейсмара о событиях 3-го января написан 15-го числа, таким образом, по мнению Сакена, подавление восстания Черниговского полка заняло меньше двенадцати минут, мы же дополним его слова: если не считать неэффективные выстрелы, действие артиллерии заняло чуть более минуты, время же действия кавалерии подсчитать сложно, но мы изложили все события, произошедшие в течение кавалерийской атаки (несмотря на всю условность слова «атака» в данном контексте), и согласны с тем, что все действо, описанное нами, занимает не больше десяти минут.

* * *

14\.  О характере Соловьева мы можем судить по «Записке о Сухинове», где читателю бросается в глаза нежелание автора подробно говорить о себе и как-либо украшать свои действия. При этом именно Соловьев является главным информатором Горбачевского в том, что касается событий 3-го января. Из-за этого сочетания довольно странно выглядит фрагмент мемуаров Горбачевского, предшествующий описанию встречи Соловьева и Муравьева: «Мужество солдат колебалось: Сухинов, Кузьмин и Соловьев употребляли все усилия к возбуждению в них прежних надежд и бодрости. Последний, желая подать собою пример и одушевить их своей храбростью, показывал явное презрение к жизни, становился под самые картечные выстрелы и звал их вперед, но все было тщетно». Если и в устном рассказе Соловьев был склонен к тому же лаконизму, который мы видим в его «Записке о Сухинове», соответствующее описание, на наш взгляд, сводится к фразе Соловьева: «Я пошел вперед», ну а подробности изложения возникают за счет стремления Горбачевского оживить повествование. ↑


	9. Вечер 3-го января

_Не спрашивай: какой там редут,_ _  
__А иди куда ведут._

Осталось нам кратко описать события, происходящие 3-го января после разгрома Черниговского полка. Здесь, не находя существенных противоречий между различными свидетельствами, мы не будем подробно оговаривать принцип отбора цитат, но выстроим их в хронологической последовательности, чтобы показать читателю, как закончился этот день.

**Вадковский:**

Взвод гусар окружил оставшихся на месте офицеров, к которым пришел и Матвей Муравьев. 

**Горбачевский:**

Один только вахмистр начал ругать черниговских офицеров. Соловьев, обратясь к гусарскому поручику, сказал: «Господин офицер, прикажите этому глупцу молчать». Офицер полновесною пощечиною заставил вахмистра быть учтивее.

**Вадковский:**

Взятых посадили в нескольких санях и отправили в Трилесы. Когда Соловьев садился в сани с Кузьминым, последний шепнул ему: «Будь осторожен, я ранен в плечо, но, пожалуйста, об этом никому не говори».

**Горбачевский:**

– По крайней мере, – возразил Соловьев, – приехав в Трилесы, позволь мне перевязать твою рану. 

– Это лишние хлопоты, рана моя легкая, – сказал, улыбаясь, Кузьмин, – я вылечусь без перевязки и пластыря. 

Веселость Кузьмина действительно заставила Соловьева думать, что рана не опасна: он замолчал, ожидая приезда на место. 

**Левенштерн:**

Лейб-эскадрон [т.е. 1-ый эскадрон Белорусского полка под командой, вероятно, самого Левенштерна] конвоировал пленных, 6-й Мариупольский – офицеров, наша четвертая – пушки и взятый обоз, второй Мариупольский эскадрон собирал контуженных, мертвых, ружья и т.д.

**Горбачевский:**

В 5 часов вечера 3 января пленные офицеры и солдаты были привезены, под сильным конвоем, в дер[евню] Трилесы. С. Муравьев, брат его Матвей, Соловьев, Кузьмин, Быстрицкий, Бестужев-Рюмин и солдаты, разжалованные из офицеров, – Грохольский и Ракуза – были все вместе помещены в корчме, в одной большой комнате, а за перегородкою находились караульные. Внутри и около корчмы были расставлены часовые. Нижние чины были размещены по разным крестьянским избам под строгим караулом.

**Вадковский:**

Соловьев вытребовал соломы для своих раненых товарищей, и Матвей Муравьев промыслил для Сергея кровать. С час прошло, как Сергей Муравьев лежал почти без движения. 

**Матвей:**

У брата рана не была перевязана и нечем было перевязывать. Вещи наши, и белье, и прочее, расхищены гусарами.

Наступила ночь, подали огонь. Кузьмин, лежавший на соломе против меня, просил меня подойти к нему. Я ему указал на раненую голову брата, лежавшую на моем плече. Кузьмин, с видимым напряжением подполз ко мне, передал рукопожатие, по которому Соединенные Славяне узнавали своих, простился дружелюбно со мною.

**Вадковский:**

Кузьмин просил Соловьева приподнять его и усадить на полу около стены. Почти в то же время Сергей Муравьев просил, чтобы его посадили; но лишь только исполнили его желание, как от большой потери крови он упал без чувств с постели; бросились помогать ему. Раздался выстрел, Кузьмину помогать было уже поздно. 

**Горбачевский:**

Таким образом кончил жизнь один из злополучных и отважнейших сподвижников С. Муравьева. Сила воли, твердость души были отличительными чертами его характера. Будучи столь же пылок и решителен, как Ипполит Муравьев, Кузьмин присовокупил к сему постоянство в стремлении к цели: ни время, ни препятствия не могли отвратить его от предпринятого им однажды намерения. «Свобода или смерть», – часто говаривал он с душевным движением, и смертию своею доказал, что чувствовал и говорил одно. 

**Вадковский:**

От выстрела рассыпались все караульные. С трудом убедили их арестанты занять свои места. Тело Кузьмина вынесли и соединили с телами Щепилы и Ипполита. Вскоре явился гусарский офицер и просил арестантов, чтобы они не погубили их, что они не знают, как отделаться за смерть Кузьмина, который мог застрелиться, потому что они по деликатности не хотели исполнить своей обязанности.

**Матвей:**

Утром 4-го января 1826 г. рану перевязали, подали сани; приготовлен был конвой из Мариупольских гусар, чтобы отвезти нас в Белую Церковь. Сначала начальник конвоя долго не соглашался на нашу просьбу дозволить нам проститься с братом нашим Ипполитом, потом повел нас к нежилой, довольно пространной хате. На полу лежали голые тела убитых, в числе их и брат наш Ипполит. Лицо его не было обезображено пистолетным выстрелом; на левой щеке под глазом заметна была небольшая опухоль, выражение лица было гордо-спокойное. Я помог раненому брату Сергею стать на колени; поглядели на нашего Ипполита, помолились Богу и дали последний поцелуй нашему убитому брату.

… Молодой Мариупольский гусарский офицер, который был посажен на передке наших саней, без вызова на разговор с нашей стороны, заговорил о своем и своих сослуживцев сочувствии нам.

**Горбачевский:**

Дорогою, в 15-ти верстах от Трилес, по распоряжению эскадронного командира приготовлен был для всех арестантов обед. Тут гусары, находившиеся в конвое, старались разведать тайно от пленных офицеров, что было причиною восстания С. Муравьева, и когда узнали его цель и намерения, тотчас начали лучше обращаться с арестантами и жалели, что не знали сего прежде, говоря, что их уверили, будто бы Черниговский полк взбунтовался для того, чтобы грабить безнаказанно. … Нечаянный сей поход чрезвычайно был изнурительный для гусар, и они уверяли простодушно, что при малейшем сопротивлении Муравьева, при первом ружейном залпе обратились бы назад и не стали бы действовать против него. 

**Руликовский:**

Когда васильковский исправник прибыл в Трилесы, то военные власти поручили ему похоронить убитых. Похоронили их в одной большой яме в давнем кургане, вблизи сельской околицы и кладбища, при дороге из Трилес на Паволочь, и в напоминание, что тут лежат христиане, поставили крест на их могиле. Со временем приказом Сената было запрещено отдавать почести погибшим повстанцам, но крест этот остался там и позднее.

**Базилевич** , публикатор Руликовского, в комментарии к этому фрагменту:

Место братской могилы декабристов со временем было позабыто и не сохранило никаких внешних признаков. Это создало затруднения при определении ее места, когда в связи со своими работами по истории декабристов на Киевщине и по поручению Киевского музея революции В. М. Базилевич в 1925 г. посетил Трилесы. … Житель с. Трилесы К. С. Якивец сообщил, что незадолго перед тем, при добывании глины был раскопан курган у выезда из села. При этом в кургане было найдено четыре скелета. Скелеты лежали в беспорядке, никаких предметов найдено не было, один из черепов был сильно поврежден, на другом, с хорошо сохранившимися зубами, было видно отверстие от пули. Эти данные совпадали с сообщением источников – тела были брошены в могилу голыми, череп декабриста А. Д. Кузьмина снесен при самоубийстве, юный Ипполит Муравьев-Апостол застрелился.

_Базилевич сетует на то, что во время его поездки это место не было никак отмечено._   
_Но В 1975 году к 150-летию восстания в Трилесах на месте кургана был поставлен памятник._   
_Вот он – на фотографии одного из членов команды, сделанной в апреле 2015 года._   



	10. Post scriptum

При внимательном чтении источников в процессе подготовки этой статьи мы обратили внимание на следующее дословное совпадение. Руликовский о начале боя говорит так: _«Когда повстанцы приблизились к ним на пушечный выстрел, они без всяких парламентерских обычаев встретили их пушечным приветом. Ядро с шумом пронеслось над головами повстанцев»_. А Михаил Бестужев-Рюмин на следствии сообщает: _«Ни одного ружейного выстрела не было произведено. Но несмотря на то, что происходило в колонне, нам вместо парламентера послали пушечное ядро, и пальба продолжалась»_. Здесь совпадение – жалобу на отсутствие парламентера – вполне можно назвать случайным, тем более что Руликовский и Мишель определенно не могли обсуждать 3-е января.

Тем не менее, еще пара цитат.

Матвей Муравьев-Апостол, также в показаниях: _«На другой день, когда нас отправили в Белою Церков, Майор, который нас конвоировал, он был Мариупольскаго полка, по моей прозбе позволил мне простится с Иполитом, я его нашел, он лежал раздетой и брошеной в сенях Малороссийской хаты»_. Руликовский: _«Муравьев [он, правда, имеет в виду Сергея] … попросил только, чтобы ему разрешили поцеловать убитого брата по русскому обычаю, когда при похоронах целуют мертвые тела»_.

Обратим внимание на 6-й Мариупольский эскадрон, который, по словам Левенштерна, конворирует пленных. Им, согласно сообщению Левенштерна же, командует Энгельгардт. После непродолжительных розысков, нам удалось установить, какой именно: Антон Евстафьевич (он же Карл Антон) Энгельгардт. Быть может, именно он или же кто-то из его товарищей по полку позже окажется в гостях у Руликовского и сможет сообщить ему и подробности происходившего 3-го января, и даже какие-то реплики из их разговоров после, ну а через Руликовского они дойдут и до нас.


	11. Список литературы

**_Мемуары_ **

Соловьев В.Н. «Записка о Сухинове»  
[ http://decabristy-online.ru/suhin.htm/ ](http://decabristy-online.ru/suhin.htm/)

Вадковский Ф.Ф. «Белая церковь»  
[ http://decabristy-online.ru/vadkovsk.htm/ ](http://decabristy-online.ru/vadkovsk.htm/)

Руликовский И. «Воспоминания»  
[ http://decabristy-online.ru/Rulik.htm/ ](http://decabristy-online.ru/Rulik.htm/)

Горбачевский И.И. «Записки»  
[ http://www.rummuseum.info/node/1361 ](http://www.rummuseum.info/node/1361)

Муравьев-Апостол М.И.

«Заметки в крепости» [ http://www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_m/mu_ap_krep.html ](http://www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_m/mu_ap_krep.html)   
«Восстание Черниговского полка» [ http://www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_m/mu_ap_chern.html ](http://www.hrono.ru/libris/lib_m/mu_ap_chern.html)

Левенштерн И.И. «Рассказ о подавлении восстания Черниговского полка 3 января 1826 года»  
[ https://imwerden.de/pdf/dekabristy_v_vospominaniyakh_sovremennikov_1988__ocr.pdf#page=284&zoom=auto,-242,518 ](https://imwerden.de/pdf/dekabristy_v_vospominaniyakh_sovremennikov_1988__ocr.pdf#page=284&zoom=auto,-242,518)

Михайловский-Данилевский А.И. «Вступление на престол императора Николая I»  
[ https://runivers.ru/bookreader/book201817/#page/495/mode/1up ](https://runivers.ru/bookreader/book201817/#page/495/mode/1up)

**_  
Материалы следствия_ **

_Восстание декабристов  
_ Т. IV Дело Сергея Муравьева-Апостола   
[ http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/Sergey_PRY29XA.pdf ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/Sergey_PRY29XA.pdf)

Т. VI Восстание Черниговского полка  
[ http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VI.pdf ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/VI.pdf)

Т. IX Дело Михаила Бестужева-Рюмина  
[ http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/delo_m-bestuzheva-rjumina-vd_ix.pdf ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/delo_m-bestuzheva-rjumina-vd_ix.pdf)

Дело Матвея Муравьева-Апостола  
[ http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/delo_m-muraveva-apostola-vd_ix.pdf ](http://decabristy-online.ru/media/pdf/delo_m-muraveva-apostola-vd_ix.pdf)

**_Исследования_ **

Нечкина «Общество соединенных славян»

Лысенко Н.Н., Нужа Л.Н. «Восстание черниговского полка. Южное общество декабристов» Москва, Грифон 2016

Соколова Н.А., Лебедева Ек. Ю. «Землемера бьют»  
[ http://decabristy-online.ru/research/issl2-prav-stati/zemlemera-byut/ ](http://decabristy-online.ru/research/issl2-prav-stati/zemlemera-byut/)

**_Материалы об устройстве армии_ **

Ульянов И. Э. «Регулярная пехота в 1801-1825 годах»   
[ http://www.reenactor.ru/ARH/PDF/Ylianov_02.pdf ](http://www.reenactor.ru/ARH/PDF/Ylianov_02.pdf)

Воинский устав о строевой пехотной службе 1811 года   
[ http://adjudant.ru/regulations/1811-infantery-00.htm ](http://adjudant.ru/regulations/1811-infantery-00.htm)

Столетие военного министерства. Главный штаб. Т. IV-V   
[ https://runivers.ru/upload/iblock/8e7/T4.5.pdf ](https://runivers.ru/upload/iblock/8e7/T4.5.pdf)


End file.
